legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Krans Romа́n Tsarskiy
In construction Disclaimer: This page is for the OC version of Patriarch Krans of CIS Productions' story based on his original counterpart in A Certain Magical Index franchise. For its original version, please go to his page on Toaru Majutsu no Index Wiki. Patriarch Krans Romа́n Tsarskiy, born Vladmir Romanov-Vykos, also known as Patriarch Krans of Moscow and all Rus' and later the Saint of Storm, the Freed One and the Wind Armatus, is a major character in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow and its sequel, LOTM: Star Spangled Crown. He is one of the secondary heroes in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior and later a recurring hero in after revived and turning into a Elemental Spirit Guide like Maria Arzonia, albeit with the element of air instead of fire. He later becomes the main protagonist of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown - Sabbat Saga. Patriarch Krans was the former leader of the Catholic Rebels, leading a Christianity league between Russian Orthodox Church, the Church of England and Catholic Rebels while fighting against the forces of Fallen Roman Catholic Church in order to restore the Catholic Church, until he sacrificed himself against the minions of Michael Langdon and Melancholia, right after using his own magical blood to heal the Firenza Junior rampage and saved Carl before he and many other citizens turned into Black Demon. After his apparent death, Maria took over his role as the Rebel Leader, while the soul of Krans ascended into Paradise and over-watched La Nueva Familia de Arzonia as a ghost, not wanting them to lose their way. Later, after Maria and some of her friends went to Sleepy Hollow to stop Michael as soon as World War III was over, Patriarch Krans revived as a Spirit in Conquest Arc where he played a role to save Carl from the control of the Malice of Moloch, joining Team Witness as a result. He also serves as one of the main protagonist of the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Elemental Evil Saga as he represented the spirit of Elemental Air. His family's origin story will be presented in Elemental Evil Saga as well. Patriarch Krans is a young pacifist who becomes the Patariarch of Russia when he was only 10, but he developed a matured personality after seeing suffering around the world. It was revealed that Krans was the maternal grandson of the infamous Sascha Vykos, who is the leader of the Sabbat Clan (under Moloch's service) and direct mastermind behind Matt Butcher's family murder, too. Krans' vampire mother, who married a Russian human, stole two things - a Wind Armatus created by Aerisi Kalinoth, and Sascha Vykos' Seal of Seven Deadly Sins, betraying Moloch and the Sabbat Clan for their savage tendency. After Sascha had her son-in-law executed, she attempted to kill her pregnant daughter for treason. Fortunately, Krans' mother managed to hide herself in Russian Orthodox Church and fed herself with a holy potion in order to make her unborn child human, resulting Krans' nigh-human status, zero desire to blood and magical blood that could weaken the Blackness as a result. After Krans' mother died, the Russian Orthodox Church's clergies adopted him, and he lived inside Moscow with pure heart. He is an OC character created by Officer Candy Apple from CIS Productions. ''Overview Design and Appearance Introduction Basic Information Tarot Motif - V. The Hierophant The Hierophant (V), in some decks named The Pope, is the fifth trump or Major Arcana card in most traditional Tarot decks. It is used in game playing as well as in divination. In many modern packs, the Hierophant is represented with his right hand raised in what is known esoterically as the blessing or benediction, with two fingers pointing skyward and two pointing down, thus forming a bridge between Heaven and Earth reminiscent of that formed by the body of The Hanged Man. The Hierophant is thus a true “pontiff”, in that he is the builder of the bridge between deity and humanity. In his left hand he held a triple cross. The Hierophant is typically male, even in decks that take a feminist view of the Tarot, such as the Motherpeace Tarot. The Hierophant was also known as "The Teacher of Wisdom." In most iconographic depictions, the Hierophant is seen seated on a throne between two pillars symbolizing Law and Liberty or obedience and disobedience, according to different interpretations. He wears a triple crown, and the keys to Heaven are at his feet. Sometimes he is shown with worshipers, as his alternate title is the Pope or, sometimes, Jupiter. The card is also known as "The High Priest," as a counterpart to "The High Priestess" (which itself is also sometimes known as "The Papess," as counterpart to "The Pope"). The Hierophant represents education, authority, conservatism, obedience to rules and relationship with the divine. The Reversed version represents the misuse of the divine knowledge to manipulate others. Name Logo Data Personal Information Physical Appearance Personality Krans In spite of his young age (same as Maria Arzonia, who is also 13 years old by the time of ''Firenza Junior spinoff occurred) and his mildly naive manner (at times), Patriarch Krans is a reliable pacifist and is devoted to end the hatred and despair brought by World War III. As a human, Krans is a kind, lawful and caring individual, believing in the existence of justice and is always optimistic towards the future. However, he is not beyond using extreme methods if necessary, even if he wants to ensure nothing was damaged and no innocent life was lost. He is also calm and calculated, always knowing to focus on bigger and more direct threat instead of focusing on trivial arguments, as seen when he persuaded the Witch Cult / Cultus Pythonissam members into fighting against Melancholia and her forces, even though the Witch Cult is actually reluctant to do so since they don't want to involve with Michael Langdon's forces. Krans is supportive on Maria Arzonia's decision on saving Carl Robinson, even after the horrible murder happened. Krans believed Carl was driven towards villainy by force instead of out of Carl's own will, and he also believes saving Carl would make Maria to repent her sins of killing Carl's parents unwillingly. In addition, Krans agrees with Maria when he heard Maria comparing Carl to herself. Considering Krans also grows up without parents and sees people suffering and being forced into villainy, Krans knows that not every people are monsters to begin with. In spite of this, Krans is not always forgiving. During the Battle of London, when he met a brainwashed Carl inside Parliament's sewers, Krans sternly criticized Carl's Black and White Insanity and pointed out that this was the reason he was working with the Langdon Orphans, since Carl only tried to seek vengeance and the purification upon humanity's darkness, caring nothing else other than his mere delusions that the world is cruel and everyone he considered as villains should be terminated. Furthermore, Krans not only shows disgust on Nio Hashiri's vile actions, but also believes they're still irredeemable people in this world that is unforgivable, including child kidnappers and abusers. In Maria's dream, Krans appeared as a vision, who encouraged Maria to kill Nio. He also stated that it would be better if she allows Carl to give Nio a finished blow. Krans didn't forgive Carl's actions of killing Mary Spencer and Easter Orthodox Church militants, but he knew Carl went berserk for reasons. Therefore, Krans still believed Carl was not pure evil, as there was an even worse villain out there who caused the misery of Carl and his family. That person was Nio Hashiri, and Krans believed she was the core of Carl's state of distortion. Even after knowing Nio was once an experimental subject in Lunar Coven Project, which a witch-producing project formerly ran by the Order of Flourish, Krans still couldn't sympathize Nio as much as he sympathized Carl. He angrily stated that Nio, no matter how much she suffered in her younger days, had become a demon beneath human's skin. Maria later avenged Krans, Carl's parents and many more people by allowing Carl to kill Nio brutally, fulfilling Krans' last wish. ''Vladimir (Feral) In contrast to his kind human personality, Krans' vampire persona, Vladimir, is believed to be a much more ruthless and psychopathic vampire warrior in a similar fashion to Elesis Du Tirial and Future Maria, but thanks to Krans' mother, it was cleansed from Krans' body, avoiding Krans suffering from the same condition like Katarina Couteau. However, this evil persona resurfaced long after Krans transformed into a Guide Spirit, courtesy of the betrayal and manipulation of his former mentor, John Dee, who brought him back for manipulations. After John Dee's demise, this vampiric nature had completely resurfaced and took over Krans in the final battle of ''Sabbat Saga, when Sascha Vykos exploited this chance. After turning Krans into Vladimir, the malevolent spirit of Vykos hijacked the body Krans / Vladmir, in order to find themselves a younger host. Upon his awakening, Vladimir quickly shows himself to be a feral, ruthless and bloodthirsty creature who is nothing but kind, completely losing is rationality and even capability to speak in addition to his unhinged nature. Being a puppet of his grandparent, Vykos, Vladimir is extremely dangerous and shows a fully psychopathic thirst towards human blood. Combined to his grandparent's villainy inside their souls, Vladimir had transformed into one of the most dangerous foes Ichabod had ever faced. Due to Krans / Vladimir's Guide Spirit body, Ichabod could not even kill this feral vampire with Van Helsing's Crossbow. It was not until Maria released her power inherited from Future Maria, combined to Abel Nightroad's tragic sacrifice, that Vladimir was defeated. With Vykos' final demise, Vladimir was restored back into Krans, no longer a vampire. ''Vladimir (Restored) Pure Good proposal ''As strange it may sound, the Patriarch of the Russian Orthodox Church was a 13-year-old child, whose name was 'Krans Romа́n Tsarskiy, the Patriarch of Russia. Despite his young age as well as some immature behavior, Patriarch Krans is a person who follows morality justice and does not want the war to exist. However, due to the breakout of the World War III, the young Patriarch had eventually contribute himself within the war in order to restore peace. When the corrupt and malevolent Stalinist, King Hamdo, took over the entire Russia, Patriarch Krans organized the Russian Resistance in order to fight against his enemies, and he also called Acqua of the Back and Stiyl Magnus for help, regardless of the different churches they belonged, respectively. Patriarch Krans had discovered the legendary Fountain of Life and used it to cure many people under the mind-control of KnightWalker Family brainwashing, including those who had been controlled by Michael Langdon. The young Patriarch deemed war as a plague and wanted to end it as soon as possible, and after knowing Carl Robinson was the key towards success, he immediately asked Anglican Church for help and tried to protect his minions, who were his guardian and family in his mind. While Michael Langdon claims his minions are his "family", he would use them as tools, and he cares for them only because of their loyalty. However, on the other hand, Krans never want any of his minions and crew to fight against the most dangerous threat, worrying them to be killed in battle, and he risks his life to activate two dangerous things - one is Seven Deadly Sin Crest which might cause its wielder to become demonic, and the other is Wind Armatus that would turn human into elemental divine beings but would damage their body. During the process, the Patriarch even caused one of his eyes blinded to protect Maria Arzonia from Fiamma of the Right. When Carissa attacked Russian Orthodox Church and the entire Ukraine was plunged into a killing spree, the Patriarch eventually sacrificed himself and protected his family, minions and friends from danger. Due to Krans' sacrifice, the Russian Orthodox Church is not annihilated completely and would later having a restore after Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant's defeat and the humanity's reborn, which shall fulfill the final wish of Krans. Like what Maria believed, the soul of Patriarch Krans moved to the Paradise and would safeguard those he loved and cared for eternity. People will always remember him (among many others) as one of the youngest and most valiant pioneers of peace.'' History Cameo Synopsis Major Battles Abilities and Skills Power Level CIS Status Combat Strength Team Witness Rating Sabbat Clan Rating Empire of the Fiery Pit Rating Order of Flourish Rating Cult of the Howling Hatred Rating Zodiac Cult Rating United Kingdom of America Rating Standard Equipment Relationships La Nueva Familia de Arzonia Maria Arzonia Carl Robinson Acqua of the Back Noelle Bor Eva Frankenstein Adam Frankenstein Yuri Barnes Russian Orthodox Church Sister Vasilisa Misha Sasha Kruezov Team Witness Ichabod Crane Abbie Mills Lara Mills Sabbat Clan Sascha Vykos Lin Vykos Cain Knightlord United Kingdom of America Moloch Venger Michael Langdon Guinevere Arzonia Nio Hashiri Melancholia Elemental Evil Vanifer Aerisi Kalinoth Grimoire Spirits John Dee Edward Kelly Five Poisons Goals Theme Song Quotes Krans Romа́n Tsarskiy *''"We can't let this meaningless war continue."'' *''"We have our champion now..."'' *''"Our side has clearly examined the conditions proposed by the KnightWalker Alliance, and we will continue to discuss this. We'll negotiate about the details, but we can assure that Russia will not end up disadvantaged."'' *''"In the past, we ignored the advice of the public, followed the suggestions of a few people and were unable to undo our choice. As for how tragic the situation was, I suppose everyone knows it better than I do. Regarding this historical error, we can't make any excuses."'' *''"At least, what I can do is to end all these abnormal situations as soon as possible, and let the world regain the peace that it should have had."'' *''"Sometimes, choices can't be difficult, but we have to make a choice. My choice stands with the sake of people, as the true meaning of justice is helping those who needs help."'' *''"Before all of these end, we shall be punished. So before that, please give me some time."'' *''"A minority may be unhappy with this result, and may feel that putting down our arms isn't what we should do. However, I want everyone to calm down and think: what were we fighting for? If it's to fight for our family, our friends, our lovers, all the people that are important to us, this is the time, the moment to get all of 'these'. Continuing to fight on will only cause you to lose 'these'."'' *''"The thing that made us recognize this were the actions of everyone on the battlefield."'' *''"Facing the supernatural disaster near the end of the war, we chose a 'correct' move that's way above us, helping everyone, enemies and allies, without any difference. I believe that we can accept this ending."'' *''"From now on, I declare that all fighting will cease. I hope for everyone to agree with this decision, and will be recorded for a future peaceful world to see."'' Vladimir Vykos Quotes about Krans Gallery Krans Romа́n Tsarskiy Saber.(Fate.Prototype).full.2235769.jpg 66412436 p0.jpg 66644229 p1 master1200.jpg 58626057_p0.jpg 107-195536.png Oscar.Dragonia.full.2033058.jpg 68140384_p0_master1200.jpg Oscar Cut-in (ToB).png Saber.(Fate.Prototype).full.2233237.jpg Saber.(Fate.Prototype).full.2228526.png Vladimir Vykos Trivia Real-Life inspirations Thomas Jefferson Thomas Jefferson (April 13, April 2 1743 – July 4, 1826) was an American Founding Father who was the principal author of the Declaration of Independence and later served as the third president of the United States from 1801 to 1809. Previously, he had been elected the second vice president of the United States, serving under John Adams from 1797 to 1801. He was a proponent of democracy, republicanism, and individual rights motivating American colonists to break from Great Britain and form a new nation; he produced formative documents and decisions at both the state and national level. Jefferson was mainly of English ancestry, born and educated in colonial Virginia. He graduated from the College of William & Mary and briefly practiced law, with the largest number of his cases concerning land ownership claims. During the American Revolution, he represented Virginia in the Continental Congress that adopted the Declaration, drafted the law for religious freedom as a Virginia legislator, and served as a wartime governor (1779–1781). He became the United States Minister to France in May 1785, and subsequently the nation's first Secretary of State in 1790–1793 under President George Washington. Jefferson and James Madison organized the Democratic-Republican Party to oppose the Federalist Party during the formation of the First Party System. With Madison, he anonymously wrote the controversial Kentucky and Virginia Resolutions in 1798–1799, which sought to strengthen states' rights by nullifying the federal Alien and Sedition Acts. As President, Jefferson pursued the nation's shipping and trade interests against Barbary pirates and aggressive British trade policies. He also organized the Louisiana Purchase, almost doubling the country's territory. As a result of peace negotiations with France, his administration reduced military forces. He was reelected in 1804. Jefferson's second term was beset with difficulties at home, including the trial of former Vice President Aaron Burr. American foreign trade was diminished when Jefferson implemented the Embargo Act of 1807, responding to British threats to U.S. shipping. In 1803, Jefferson began a controversial process of Indian tribe removal to the newly organized Louisiana Territory, and he signed the Act Prohibiting Importation of Slaves in 1807. Jefferson, while primarily a planter, lawyer and politician, mastered many disciplines, which ranged from surveying and mathematics to horticulture and mechanics. He was an architect in the classical tradition. Jefferson's keen interest in religion and philosophy led to his presidency of the American Philosophical Society; he shunned organized religion but was influenced by both Christianity and deism. A philologist, Jefferson knew several languages. He was a prolific letter writer and corresponded with many prominent people. His only full-length book is Notes on the State of Virginia (1785), considered perhaps the most important American book published before 1800. After retiring from public office, Jefferson founded the University of Virginia. Although regarded as a leading spokesman for democracy and republicanism in the era of the Enlightenment, Jefferson's historical legacy is mixed. Some modern scholarship has been critical of Jefferson's private life, pointing out the contradiction between his ownership of the large numbers of slaves that worked his plantations and his famous declaration that "all men are created equal." Another point of controversy stems from the evidence that after his wife Martha died in 1782, Jefferson fathered children with Martha’s half-sister, Sally Hemings, who was his slave. Nonetheless, presidential scholars and historians generally praise his public achievements, including his advocacy of religious freedom and tolerance in Virginia. Jefferson continues to rank highly among U.S. presidents. Nelson Mandela Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela (/mænˈdɛlə/1, Xhosa: manˈdɛla; 18 July 1918 – 5 December 2013) was a South African anti-apartheid revolutionary, political leader, and philanthropist, who served as President of South Africa from 1994 to 1999. He was the country's first black head of state and the first elected in a fully representative democratic election. His government focused on dismantling the legacy of apartheid by tackling institutionalized racism and fostering racial reconciliation. Ideologically an African nationalist and socialist, he served as President of the African National Congress (ANC) party from 1991 to 1997. A Xhosa, Mandela was born to the Thembu royal family in Mvezo, British South Africa. He studied law at the University of Fort Hare and the University of the Witwatersrand before working as a lawyer in Johannesburg. There he became involved in anti-colonial and African nationalist politics, joining the ANC in 1943 and co-founding its Youth League in 1944. After the National Party's white-only government established apartheid, a system of racial segregation that privileged whites, he and the ANC committed themselves to its overthrow. Mandela was appointed President of the ANC's Transvaal branch, rising to prominence for his involvement in the 1952 Defiance Campaign and the 1955 Congress of the People. He was repeatedly arrested for seditious activities and was unsuccessfully prosecuted in the 1956 Treason Trial. Influenced by Marxism, he secretly joined the banned South African Communist Party (SACP). Although initially committed to non-violent protest, in association with the SACP he co-founded the militant Umkhonto we Sizwe in 1961 and led a sabotage campaign against the government. In 1962, he was arrested for conspiring to overthrow the state and sentenced to life imprisonment in the Rivonia Trial. Mandela served 27 years in prison, initially on Robben Island, and later in Pollsmoor Prison and Victor Verster Prison. Amid growing domestic and international pressure, and with fears of a racial civil war, President F. W. de Klerk released him in 1990. Mandela and de Klerk negotiated an end to apartheid and organized the 1994 multiracial general election in which Mandela led the ANC to victory and became President. Leading a broad coalition government which promulgated a new constitution, Mandela emphasized reconciliation between the country's racial groups and created the Truth and Reconciliation Commission to investigate past human rights abuses. Economically, Mandela's administration retained its predecessor's liberal framework despite his own socialist beliefs, also introducing measures to encourage land reform, combat poverty, and expand healthcare services. Internationally, he acted as mediator in the Pan Am Flight 103 bombing trial and served as Secretary-General of the Non-Aligned Movement from 1998 to 1999. He declined a second presidential term and in 1999 was succeeded by his deputy, Thabo Mbeki. Mandela became an elder statesman and focused on combating poverty and HIV/AIDS through the charitable Nelson Mandela Foundation. Mandela was a controversial figure for much of his life. Although critics on the right denounced him as a communist terrorist and those on the radical left deemed him too eager to negotiate and reconcile with apartheid's supporters, he gained international acclaim for his activism. Widely regarded as an icon of democracy and social justice, he received more than 250 honors—including the Nobel Peace Prize—and became the subject of a cult of personality. He is held in deep respect within South Africa, where he is often referred to by his Xhosa clan name, Madiba, and described as the "Father of the Nation". Jean-Henri Dunant Henri Dunant, in full Jean-Henri Dunant, (born May 8, 1828, Geneva, Switzerland—died October 30, 1910, Heiden), Swiss humanitarian, founder of the Red Cross (now Red Cross and Red Crescent) and the World’s Young Men’s Christian Association. He was co-winner (with Frédéric Passy) of the first Nobel Prize for Peace in 1901. An eyewitness of the Battle of Solferino (June 24, 1859), which resulted in nearly 40,000 casualties, Dunant organized emergency aid services for the Austrian and French wounded. In Un Souvenir de Solférino (1862; A Memory of Solferino), he proposed the formation in all countries of voluntary relief societies for the prevention and alleviation of suffering in war and peacetime, without distinction of race or creed; he also proposed an international agreement covering the war wounded. In 1863 he founded the International Committee for the Relief of the Wounded (now International Committee of the Red Cross), and the following year the first national societies and the first Geneva Convention came into being. Having gone bankrupt because he neglected his business affairs, Dunant left Geneva in 1867 and spent most of the rest of his life in poverty and obscurity. He continued to promote interest in the treatment of prisoners of war, the abolition of slavery, international arbitration, disarmament, and the establishment of a Jewish homeland. After he was “rediscovered” by a journalist in Heiden, Switzerland, in 1895, Dunant received many honors and annuities. Juan Carlos I of Spain Juan Carlos I (Spanish: xwaŋˈkaɾlos;a Juan Carlos Alfonso Víctor María de Borbón y Borbón-Dos Sicilias, born 5 January 1938) reigned as King of Spain from 1975 until his abdication in 2014. Juan Carlos is the grandson of Alfonso XIII, the last king of Spain before the abolition of the monarchy in 1931 and the subsequent declaration of the Second Spanish Republic. Juan Carlos was born in Rome, Italy, during his family's exile. Generalísimo Francisco Franco, the Spanish dictator, took over the government of Spain after his victory in the Spanish Civil War in 1939, and in 1947 Spain's status as a monarchy was affirmed and a law was passed allowing Franco to choose his successor. Juan Carlos's father, Juan, was the fourth child of Alfonso, who had renounced his claims to the throne in January 1941. Juan was seen by Franco to be too liberal and in 1969 was bypassed in favor of Juan Carlos as Franco's successor and next head of state. Juan Carlos spent his early years in Italy and came to Spain in 1947 to continue his studies. After completing his secondary education in 1955, he began his military training and entered the General Military Academy at Zaragoza. Later, he attended the Naval Military School, the General Academy of the Air, and finished his tertiary education at the University of Madrid. In 1962, Juan Carlos married Princess Sophia of Greece and Denmark in Athens. The couple had two daughters and a son together: Elena, Cristina, and Felipe. Due to Franco's declining health, Juan Carlos first began periodically acting as Spain's head of state in the summer of 1974. Franco died in November the following year and Juan Carlos became king on 22 November 1975, two days after Franco's death, the first reigning monarch since 1931; although his exiled father did not formally renounce his claims to the throne in favor of his son until 1977. Expected to continue Franco's legacy, Juan Carlos, however, soon after his accession introduced reforms to dismantle the Francoist regime and begin the Spanish transition to democracy. This led to the approval of the Spanish Constitution of 1978 in a referendum, which re-established a constitutional monarchy. In 1981, Juan Carlos played a major role in preventing a coup that attempted to revert Spain to Francoist government in the King's name. In 2008, he was considered the most popular leader in all Ibero-America. Hailed for his role in Spain's transition to democracy, the King and the monarchy's reputation began to suffer after controversies surrounding his family arose, exacerbated by an elephant-hunting trip he undertook during a time of financial crisis in Spain. In 2014, Juan Carlos, citing personal reasons, abdicated in favor of his son, who acceded to the throne as Felipe VI. Deng Xiaoping Deng Xiaoping (UK: /ˈdʌŋ ˈsjaʊpɪŋ/; US: /ˈʃaʊpɪŋ/; 22 August 1904 – 19 February 1997), courtesy name Xixian (希贤), was a Chinese politician. He was the paramount leader of the People's Republic of China from 1978 until his retirement in 1989. After Chairman Mao Zedong's death, Deng led his country through far-reaching market-economy reforms. While Deng never held office as the head of state, head of government or General Secretary (that is, the leader of the Communist Party), he nonetheless was responsible for economic reforms and an opening to the global economy. During his paramount leadership, his official state positions were Chairman of the National Committee of the Chinese People's Political Consultative Conference from 1978–1983 and Chairman of the Central Military Commission of the People's Republic of China from 1983–1990, while his official party positions were Vice Chairman of the Communist Party of China from 1977–1982 and Chairman of the Central Military Commission of the Communist Party of China from 1981–1989. Born into a peasant background in Guang'an, Sichuan province, Deng studied and worked in France in the 1920s, where he became a follower of Marxism–Leninism. He joined the Communist Party of China in 1923. Upon his return to China he joined the party organization in Shanghai, then was a political commissar for the Red Army in rural regions and by the late 1930s was considered a "revolutionary veteran" because he participated in the Long March. Following the founding of the People's Republic in 1949, Deng worked in Tibet and the southwest region to consolidate Communist control. As the party's Secretary General in the 1950s, Deng presided over anti-rightist campaigns and became instrumental in China's economic reconstruction following the Great Leap Forward of 1957–1960. However, his economic policies caused him to fall out of favor with Mao, and he was purged twice during the Cultural Revolution. Following Mao's death in 1976, Deng outmaneuvered the late chairman's chosen successor Hua Guofeng in December 1978. Inheriting a country beset with social conflict, disenchantment with the Communist Party and institutional disorder resulting from the leftist policies of the Mao era, Deng became the paramount figure of the "second generation" of party leadership. Some called him "the architect" of a new brand of thinking that combined socialist ideology with pragmatic market economy whose slogan was "socialism with Chinese characteristics". Deng opened China to foreign investment and the global market, policies that are credited with developing China into one of the fastest-growing economies in the world for several generations and raising the standard of living of hundreds of millions. Deng was praised for his reaffirmation of the reform program in his Southern Tour of 1992 and the reversion of Hong Kong to Chinese control in 1997. He was the Time Person of the Year in 1978 and 1985, the second Chinese leader (after Chiang Kai-shek) and the third communist leader (after Joseph Stalin, picked twice, and Nikita Khrushchev) to be selected. He died in February 1997, aged 92. Yuri Andropov Yuri Vladimirovich Andropov (/ænˈdroʊpɔːf, -pɒf/;1 Russian: Ю́рий Влади́мирович Андро́пов, tr. Yuriy Vladimirovich Andropov, IPA: vlɐˈdʲimʲɪrəvʲɪtɕ ɐnˈdropəf; 15 June 2 June 1914 – 9 February 1984) was a Soviet politician and the fourth General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union. Following the 18-year rule of the late Leonid Brezhnev, Andropov served in the post for only 15 months, from November 1982 until his own death in February 1984. Earlier in his career, Andropov served as the Soviet ambassador to Hungary from 1954 to 1957, during which time he was involved in the suppression of the 1956 Hungarian Uprising, and then Chairman of the KGB from 1967 until 1982. Two days after Leonid Brezhnev's death, on 12 November 1982, Andropov was elected General Secretary of the CPSU, the first former head of the KGB to become General Secretary. His appointment was received in the West with apprehension, in view of his roles in the KGB and in Hungary. At the time his personal background was a mystery in the West, with major newspapers printing detailed profiles of him that were inconsistent and in several cases fabricated. At home, Andropov attempted to improve the nation's economy by raising management effectiveness without changing the principles of socialist economy. In contrast to Brezhnev's policy of avoiding conflicts and dismissals, he began to fight violations of party, state and labour discipline, which led to significant personnel changes during an anti-corruption campaign against many of Brezhnev's cronies. During 15 months in office, Andropov dismissed 18 ministers, and 37 first secretaries of obkoms, kraikoms and Central Committees of Communist Parties of Soviet Republics; criminal cases on highest party and state officials were started. For the first time, the facts about economic stagnation and obstacles to scientific progress were made available to the public and criticized. Franklin Roosevelt Franklin Delano Roosevelt Sr. (/ˈroʊzəvəlt/,1 /-vɛlt/2; January 30, 1882 – April 12, 1945), often referred to by his initials FDR, was an American statesman and political leader who served as the 32nd President of the United States from 1933 until his death in 1945. A Democrat, he won a record four presidential elections and became a central figure in world events during the mid-20th century. Roosevelt directed the federal government during most of the Great Depression, implementing his New Deal domestic agenda in response to the worst economic crisis in U.S. history. As a dominant leader of his party, he built the New Deal Coalition, which realigned American politics into the Fifth Party System and defined American liberalism throughout the middle third of the 20th century. His third and fourth terms were dominated by World War II. He is often rated by scholars as one of the three greatest U.S. Presidents, along with George Washington and Abraham Lincoln. Roosevelt was born in Hyde Park, New York, to a Dutch American family made well known by Theodore Roosevelt, the 26th President of the United States. FDR attended Groton School, Harvard College, and Columbia Law School, and went on to practice law in New York City. In 1905, he married his fifth cousin once removed, Eleanor Roosevelt. They had six children. He won election to the New York State Senate in 1910, and then served as Assistant Secretary of the Navy under President Woodrow Wilson during World War I. Roosevelt was James M. Cox's running mate on the Democratic Party's 1920 national ticket, but Cox was defeated by Warren G. Harding. In 1921, Roosevelt contracted a paralytic illness, believed at the time to be polio, and his legs became permanently paralyzed. While attempting to recover from his condition, Roosevelt founded the treatment center in Warm Springs, Georgia, for people with poliomyelitis. In spite of being unable to walk unaided, Roosevelt returned to public office by winning election as Governor of New York in 1928. He was in office from 1929 to 1933 and served as a reform Governor, promoting programs to combat the economic crisis besetting the United States at the time. In the 1932 presidential election, Roosevelt defeated Republican President Herbert Hoover in a landslide. Roosevelt took office while the United States was in the midst of the Great Depression, the worst economic crisis in the country's history. During the first 100 days of the 73rd United States Congress, Roosevelt spearheaded unprecedented federal legislation and issued a profusion of executive orders that instituted the New Deal—a variety of programs designed to produce relief, recovery, and reform. He created numerous programs to provide relief to the unemployed and farmers while seeking economic recovery with the National Recovery Administration and other programs. He also instituted major regulatory reforms related to finance, communications, and labor, and presided over the end of Prohibition. The economy having improved rapidly from 1933 to 1936, Roosevelt won a landslide reelection in 1936. Even so, the economy then relapsed into a deep recession in 1937 and 1938. After the 1936 election, Roosevelt galvanized opposition by seeking passage of the Judiciary Reorganization Bill of 1937 (the "court packing plan"), which would have expanded the size of the Supreme Court of the United States. The bipartisan Conservative Coalition that formed in 1937 prevented passage of the bill and blocked the implementation of further New Deal programs and reforms. Major surviving programs and legislation implemented under Roosevelt include the Securities and Exchange Commission, the National Labor Relations Act, the Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation, and Social Security. Roosevelt ran successfully for reelection in 1940. His victory made him the only U.S. President to serve for more than two terms. With World War II looming after 1938, Roosevelt gave strong diplomatic and financial support to China as well as the United Kingdom and the Soviet Union while the U.S. remained officially neutral. Following the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor on December 7, 1941, an event he famously called "a date which will live in infamy", Roosevelt obtained a declaration of war on Japan the next day, and a few days later, on Germany and Italy. Assisted by his top aide Harry Hopkins and with very strong national support, he worked closely with British Prime Minister Winston Churchill, Soviet leader Joseph Stalin and Chinese Generalissimo Chiang Kai-shek in leading the Allies against the Axis Powers. Roosevelt supervised the mobilization of the U.S. economy to support the war effort and implemented a Europe first strategy, making the defeat of Germany a priority over that of Japan. He also initiated the development of the world's first atomic bomb and worked with the other Allied leaders to lay the groundwork for the United Nations and other post-war institutions. Roosevelt won reelection in 1944 but with his physical health seriously and steadily declining during the war years, he died in April 1945, just 11 weeks into his fourth term. The Axis Powers surrendered to the Allies in the months following Roosevelt's death, during the presidency of Roosevelt's successor, Harry S. Truman. Martin Luther King Jr. Martin Luther King Jr. (January 15, 1929 – April 4, 1968) was an American Baptist minister and activist who became the most visible spokesperson and leader in the civil rights movement from 1954 until his death in 1968. King is best known for advancing civil rights through nonviolence and civil disobedience, tactics his Christian beliefs and the nonviolent activism of Mahatma Gandhi helped inspire. King led the 1955 Montgomery bus boycott and in 1957 became the first president of the Southern Christian Leadership Conference (SCLC). With the SCLC, he led an unsuccessful 1962 struggle against segregation in Albany, Georgia, and helped organize the nonviolent 1963 protests in Birmingham, Alabama. He also helped organize the 1963 March on Washington, where he delivered his famous "I Have a Dream" speech. On October 14, 1964, King won the Nobel Peace Prize for combating racial inequality through nonviolent resistance. In 1965, he helped organize the Selma to Montgomery marches. The following year, he and the SCLC took the movement north to Chicago to work on segregated housing. In his final years, he expanded his focus to include opposition towards poverty and the Vietnam War. He alienated many of his liberal allies with a 1967 speech titled "Beyond Vietnam". J. Edgar Hoover considered him a radical and made him an object of the FBI's COINTELPRO from 1963 on. FBI agents investigated him for possible communist ties, recorded his extramarital liaisons and reported on them to government officials, and on one occasion mailed King a threatening anonymous letter, which he interpreted as an attempt to make him commit suicide. In 1968, King was planning a national occupation of Washington, D.C., to be called the Poor People's Campaign, when he was assassinated on April 4 in Memphis, Tennessee. His death was followed by riots in many U.S. cities. Allegations that James Earl Ray, the man convicted of killing King, had been framed or acted in concert with government agents persisted for decades after the shooting. He was posthumously awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom and the Congressional Gold Medal. Martin Luther King Jr. Day was established as a holiday in numerous cities and states beginning in 1971, and as a U.S. federal holiday in 1986. Hundreds of streets in the U.S. have been renamed in his honor, and a county in Washington State was also rededicated for him. The Martin Luther King Jr. Memorial on the National Mall in Washington, D.C., was dedicated in 2011. Fictional inspirations Doran Martell Prince Doran Nymeros Martell, also known simply as Doran Martell, is a major character in A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin. Doran is the head of House Martell, the Prince of Dorne, and the Lord of Sunspear. Married to Lady Mellario, of the Free City of Norvos, he has three children: Arianne, Quentyn, and Trystane. He's also the elder brother of Elia and Oberyn Martell. In the television adaptation Game of Thrones, he is played by Alexander Siddig. In his early fifties, Doran is a cautious, pensive, and subtle man. He is prone to think long on the matters before him, weighing every word and every action. He has a bad case of gout which has recently left him unable to walk, instead having to rely on his wheeled chair, or a palanquin, to move around. He appears to be much older than he is in truth. His body is soft and shapeless, and the gout has swollen and reddened the joints of his knees, toes, and hands. He covers his legs and feet with a blanket, blocking the sight of his gout. Due to his gout, he only travels in a palanquin, and is rarely seen in public, as he does not want to appear weak in the eyes of his enemies. While his banner-men might consider him weak, Doran has been focused for years on getting revenge for the murder of his sister, Elia, and her two young children during the sack of King's Landing during Robert's Rebellion in 283 AC. Because of the early deaths of his siblings Olyvar and Mors, the multiple miscarriages his mother suffered, and the difference in age with his surviving siblings, Elia and Oberyn, Doran was raised alone. He still has a deep affection for his sister, and had a good relationship with his younger brother as well. Marina the White Queen Anne Hathaway portrays the White Queen (renamed "Mirana of Marmoreal") in Tim Burton's 2010 adaptation of Alice in Wonderland alongside Helena Bonham Carter as Iracebeth, the Red Queen; they are portrayed as sisters. The White Queen's soldiers appear in white armor inspired by chess pieces while The Red Queen's appear in armour made to resemble cards. Mirana's delicate exterior is reinforced by her habit of holding her hands gracefully at shoulder height in almost every scene in which she appears. But her black fingernail polish and the dark circles under her eyes, as well as her nonchalance about certain potion ingredients ("buttered fingers"), hint at a more complex character under the surface. Additionally, she is portrayed as a beautiful young woman with white blonde hair, a flawless complexion and air of elegance, grace and perfection. In the movie, Iracebeth has banished her sister from "Underland" out of jealousy; Mirana, having taken a vow never to harm another living thing, is helpless to fight back and must wait years for the "Frabjous Day," when a "champion" will arrive and slay the Jabberwocky, Iracebeth's fearsome pet. That champion arrives in Alice (Mia Wasikowska), now a young woman, who initially thinks she is having a recurring dream. By the film's climax, however, Alice accepts her destiny and slays the Jabberwocky, restoring rulership of Wonderland to the White Queen. Mirana banishes her sister and bids Alice goodbye. Despite her benevolent and kind attitude, Anne Hathaway remarks that on the inside, the White Queen is just as sadistic as her sister, if not more so, and has surrounded herself with an elegant, airy and blissful atmosphere, out of fear she will not be able to control her true nature. This side to her character is hinted at after Alice remarks that Mirana cannot imagine the horror that goes on inside the Red Queen's castle, yet Mirana - whilst holding a knife - coldly replies, "Oh yes, I can." Mirana apparently is not above cruel punishment such as having her sister exiled to the Outlands for the rest of her days where nobody is to show her kindness or say a word to her. Mirana also had the Knave of Hearts unwillingly kept in Iracebeth's company for the rest of his life. Her clothes and persona are similar to those of the historical Scottish Queen Mary Stuart. Jon Snow Jon Snow is a major character in the A Song of Ice and Fire series of fantasy novels by American author George R. R. Martin, and its television adaptation Game of Thrones. He is a prominent point of view character in the novels, and has been called one of the author's "finest creations" and most popular characters by The New York Times. Jon is a main character in the TV series, and his storyline in the 2015 season 5 finale generated a strong reaction among viewers. Speculation about the character's parentage has also been a popular topic of discussion among fans of both the books and the TV series. Jon is introduced in 1996's A Game of Thrones as the illegitimate son of Ned Stark, the honorable lord of Winterfell, an ancient fortress in the North of the fictional continent of Westeros. Knowing his prospects are limited by his status, Jon joins the Night's Watch, who guard the far northern borders from the wildlings who live beyond The Wall. As the rest of the Starks face grave adversity, Jon finds himself honor bound to remain with the Watch. In A Clash of Kings (1998), he joins a scouting party investigating the growing threat from the otherworldly "Others" beyond the Wall, and manages to infiltrate the wildlings. Jon learns of their plans to invade Westeros in A Storm of Swords (2000), and begins to fall in love with the fierce wildling woman Ygritte. He betrays them—and Ygritte—before they can attack, but the Night Watch's victory comes at a heavy price for Jon. Now the Lord Commander of the Watch, he appears briefly in 2005's A Feast for Crows. Jon returns as a prominent character in a A Dance with Dragons (2011), working to negotiate an alliance between the Night's Watch and the wildlings. The growing animosity he has attracted from among the Watch finally catches up with him, and he is forced to face the dire consequences. Jon is portrayed by Kit Harington on the HBO series Game of Thrones. His storyline follows the character's plot arc from the novel series, though season 6 and season 7 of the TV adaptation continue on from the events of Martin's latest published installment. Harington was nominated for a Prime time Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series for the role in 2016. He was also nominated for a Saturn Award for Best Supporting Actor on Television in 2012, 2016 and 2017. Nightwing (Dick Grayson) Richard John "Dick" Grayson was once Batman's first sidekick Robin, before going on to become Nightwing. Once he took up the mantle of Batman when Bruce was thought to be dead, but became Nightwing once again after the events of Flashpoint. After Forever Evil, Dick's identity was revealed to the world and Bruce convinced him to give up being Nightwing to become an agent of Spyral. He was created by artist Bob Kane, writer Bill Finger and by illustrator Jerry Robinson, he first appeared in Detective Comics #38 in April 1940. The youngest in a family of acrobats known as the "Flying Graysons," Dick watched as a mafia boss killed his parents in order to extort money from the circus that employed them (whose name was later revealed to be Tony Zucco.) Bruce Wayne, secretly the vigilante Batman, took him in as his legal ward after witnessing their deaths, and eventually as his sidekick, Robin. Throughout Dick's adolescence, Batman and Robin were inseparable. However, as Dick grew older and spent more time as the leader of the Teen Titans, he decided to take on the identity of Nightwing to assert his independence (other teenaged heroes would later fill in the role of Robin). His Nightwing persona was created by writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Pérez, and first appeared in Tales of the Teen Titans #44 (July 1984). As Nightwing, Dick led the Teen Titans and later the Outsiders. Following the events of the Zero Hour miniseries, he temporarily replaced Bruce Wayne as Batman, beginning in Robin #0 (October 1994) and extending throughout the Batman: Prodigal storyline. In an eponymous series, launched in 1996 and continuing until 2009, he becomes the protector of Blüdhaven, Gotham's economically troubled neighboring city. Following the destruction of Blüdhaven, at the command of Deathstroke the Terminator, Nightwing relocated to New York. After the events of Batman R.I.P., Dick moved operations to Gotham to protect the city after Bruce's apparent death in Final Crisis. Despite Bruce's will wanting him not to succeed Wayne permanently as Batman, the chaos in Gotham following Batman's disappearance prompts Dick to take up his mentor's identity once again and has returned to operating as the new Batman. His Nightwing mantel would then be passed on to Chris Kent. As Robin, Dick has appeared in most other media adaptations of Batman, most notably the Joel Schumacher films, Batman Forever and Batman & Robin, where he was portrayed by Chris O'Donnell. The Batman animated series of the 1990s is the first one to portray his evolution into Nightwing. Norman Bates Norman Bates (born: August 1934) was an American serial killer and keeper of The Bates Motel in California. Bates suffered from psychosis and a Dissociative Identity Disorder, believing himself to be his controlling Mother. At the same time he suffered from visual and auditory hallucinations, in which his mother apparently talked him into committing acts of violence in order to appease her. When the Mother personality took over, Bates would fly into murderous rages targeting women who aroused him, usually whilst dressed in her clothing. He is known to have eventually slaughtered his mother and kept her mummified corpse in the basement of his house for many years. He is the primary antagonist of the 1959 suspense novel Psycho and the 1960 film of the same name, and appears as the anti-hero/protagonist villain of the three sequels. Norman's incestuous relationship with his mother is an exaggerated interpretation of the human Oedipus Complex. Norman Bates is based off of a real American murderer and body snatcher that was also Leatherface inspired by Ed Gein. He was the main antagonist of the first film, and the protagonist of the of its sequels. Chester Creb Chester Creb is a chameleon salesman, magician, ventriloquist, and brief owner of Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities. He is a supporting character in American Horror Story: Freak Show portrayed by Neil Patrick Harris. Chester Creb arrives at the Freak Show and is given the job of looking after the finances and performing his magic acts to warm up the crowd. Creb later asks Dot and Bette for their help as his assistants in his magic acts. Afterwards, Creb goes back to his tent and argues with his ventriloquist dummy, Marjorie. The twins then approach him and have sex with him. It is then shown in a flashback of Creb talking with his wife Lucy, who expresses her feelings towards his psychotic state. The flashback ends with Creb seeing a human embodiment of his doll Marjorie telling him to kill his wife. He then expresses to Elsa how he is to take care of Marjorie as she has been going through hard times on the road. Creb then returns to his tent to find his doll is missing and later finds it with Dandy, who had been stalking him after realizing the twins had had relations with him. After finding Marjorie in the main tent, she tells him to kill the twins by sawing them in half. The group of freaks toasts in honor of Chester as the new owner of the Freakshow. Later on, he has a sexual encounter with the twins, yet this time Marjorie is watching. Bette asks Creb to put the doll away before they continue, which he does. Afterwards he converses with Marjorie about why she was thrown aside. She manipulates him into believing the twins will not love him for the crimes he has committed. He is then convinced he must kill the twins. Chester then runs through his new line ups for the show with his magic act and Marjorie as the final act. The girls then ask to no longer be his assistants and refuse to enter the magic box, with Maggie instead taking their place in the box. He then does a 'run-through' of the act. In a hallucination, he sees Alice and then Marjorie in the box. In a mad rage, he handcuffs Maggie's legs so she can't pull them through. He then saws her in half, killing her. When he pulls the two halves of the box apart, her intestines fall out and he snaps out of his delusion and realizes what he's done. He then goes back to his tent where he stabs Marjorie to death for ruining his happiness. Chester later turns up at the police station asking to be put in jail for murdering Marjorie. Albus Dumbledore Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, O.M. (First Class), Grand Sorc., D. Wiz., X.J. (sorc.), S. of Mag.Q. (c. Summer 1881 – 30 June, 1997) was the Transfiguration Professor, and later Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor Dumbledore also served as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards (?–1995) and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot (?-1995; 1996-1997). He was a half-blood, Muggle-supporting wizard, the son of Percival and Kendra Dumbledore, and the elder brother of Aberforth and Ariana. His father died in Azkaban when Dumbledore was young, while his mother and sister were later accidentally killed. His early losses greatly affected him early on, even at his death, but in turn made him a better perso. He was most famous for his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald, the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with Nicolas Flamel. It was through Dumbledore that resistance to the rise of Lord Voldemort was formed, as it was he who founded and led both the first and second Order of the Phoenix. Due to the fact that he had a keen mind and legendary power, Dumbledore became the only wizard that Voldemort ever feared. He was the wielder and the master of the Elder Wand from 1945 until 1997 and considered by many as the greatest Headmaster to ever grace Hogwarts. As he was about to die by a cursed ring, he planned his own death with Severus Snape. He was killed by Snape during the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Though he was no longer alive at the time, it was through Dumbledore's manipulations that Voldemort was ultimately defeated and peace restored to the wizarding world. He is the only Headmaster that was laid to rest at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore's portrait still remains at Hogwarts. Harry Potter later named his second son Albus Severus Potter after him. Jack Crawford Jack Crawford is a fictional character who appears in the Hannibal Lecter series of books by Thomas Harris, in which Crawford is the Agent-in-Charge of the Behavioral Science Unit of the FBI in Quantico, Virginia. He is modeled after John E. Douglas, who held the same position. Jack Crawford first appears in the novel Red Dragon, in which he calls upon Will Graham, his former protégé, for assistance in solving the murders being committed by a serial killer dubbed "The Tooth Fairy." Graham, as a profiler, has a reputation for being able to think like the criminals whom he hunts, thus assisting the FBI in a criminal's ultimate apprehension. Graham had retired after being attacked and nearly killed by Dr. Hannibal Lecter, a Baltimore psychiatrist whom had previously treated the victim of a murder that Graham was investigating, after Graham intuited that Lecter was the killer he sought. Crawford convinces Graham to come out of retirement to help solve the "Tooth Fairy" murders, and soon they both realize that they would need Lecter's help again. Crawford helps shelter Graham and his family after Lecter sends the killer, Francis Dolarhyde, his old nemesis' address. With Crawford's help, Graham eventually solves the case, but Dolarhyde disfigures him before Graham's wife kills him. Crawford feels responsible for Graham's misfortune, and resents Lecter for the rest of his life. Jack Crawford appears again in the novel The Silence of the Lambs, again investigating a serial killer. This time, the serial killer is called "Buffalo Bill", and his killing signature involves killing and skinning women. Crawford is stumped in trying to determine who Buffalo Bill is, and is forced to once again call upon Lecter for assistance. This time, however, Crawford sends an FBI trainee, Clarice Starling, to interview him. By way of information obtained from Lecter, Crawford and the FBI attempt to track down the killer, Jame Gumb. However, the address they obtain for him is out of date. Gumb had killed the employer of one of his former victims and moved into her house to use its large basement, which contains a disused and empty well. He uses the well as a makeshift holding space for his victims. Realizing that Buffalo Bill probably knew his first victim, Fredrica Bimmel, Starling sets about interviewing everyone close to her and ends up stumbling upon Gumb's house. By the time local police and firemen arrive to help, Starling has singlehandedly killed Gumb and rescued his intended victim. Throughout the novel, Crawford is struggling under a double burden, as he is caring for his terminally ill wife, Bella, at home while leading the investigation into the 'Buffalo Bill' case. Bella dies near the end of the novel. Crawford appears as a relatively minor character in the book Hannibal. He is portrayed as very sympathetic toward Starling, yet increasingly distant due to failing health and his powerlessness against the corrupt bureaucrats set to destroy her career. Late in the novel, Crawford is forced into leave from the FBI, and soon suffers a heart attack but allows himself to fall asleep and die. Abraham Van Helsing Professor Abraham Van Helsing is a fictional character from the 1897 Gothic horror novel Dracula. Van Helsing is an aged Dutch doctor with a wide range of interests and accomplishments, partly attested by the string of letters that follows his name: "MD, D.Ph., D.Litt., etc, etc," indicating a wealth of experience, education, and expertise. The character is best known throughout his many adaptations as a vampire hunter and the archenemy of Count Dracula. Touka Kirishima' Touka Kirishima (霧嶋 董香, Kirishima Tōka) is a ghoul and an ex-waitress at Anteiku. She is the female protagonist of ''Tokyo Ghoul franchise. She wears a rabbit mask while hunting, earning her the alias Rabbit (ラビット, Rabitto). In Tokyo Ghoul, she was a second-year student at Kiyomi High School and later a third-year after the post-Aogiri timeskip. Two years after the Owl Suppression Operation, she returns as the Manager (店長, Tenchō) of the coffee shop :re. Following its destruction she joins the newly formed organization Goat, thus relocating to the 24th ward along with its other members. Her rash attitude comes from having to live a hard-working double-life of a human and ghoul identity. As a human, she presents as a normal girl attending school with normal friends and being a café waitress. As a ghoul, she reveals a more reckless and ruthless personality full of hatred for ghoul investigators. This stems from the fact that her family was torn apart by the CCG and she had to live a fugitive life until leading a more docile life by attending school. After being separated from her brother Ayato, she grows to appreciate her human life and starts to desperately hold onto it. As Shuu Tsukiyama notes, she had previously looked more dangerous and cold but has somewhat softened up because of her friends and possibly Ken Kaneki's influence. When Touka was fourteen years old, she expressed a much colder demeanor, and displayed a harsh glare, but these traits subsided over the years. Touka suffered from ornithophobia. This may have stemmed from caring for a bird when she was a child only to be pecked near her right eye that she then covers with a hair bang. After the timeskip, Touka possesses a much gentler and warmer personality compared to how she was back then. She is also seen smiling a lot more and greets people politely even outside her workplace. But she can revert back to her old personality if it is someone she is well acquainted with such as Nishiki and Tsukiyama. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Orphans Category:OCs Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Spirits Category:Spirit Guide Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Pure Good Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Flyers Category:Grandson of Villain Category:Son of Hero Category:Vampires Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Catholic Rebels Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Characters carrying a dark secret Category:Breakout Characters Category:Elementals Category:Angel Category:Ghosts Category:Characters who are brought back from the Dead Category:Martyrs Category:Order of Flourish Category:Team Witness members Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters who share a Leader Role Category:Kid Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Partial Human Category:Demon Category:Pacifists Category:Badass Pacifist Category:Characters with Split Personalities Category:Ghouls Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Elemental Evil Category:Sabbat Clan Category:Blood Users Category:Haemokinetics Category:Moloch Allies Category:Triggers Hell Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Big Goods Category:Characters that were promoted to Main Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters who lost their family Category:Major Characters Category:Major Heroes Category:Scar Barers Category:Badass Normal Category:Arzonia Family Category:Possesed Characters Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Saved Souls Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters